VandreadInuyashaPretear
by the weird all women demon clan
Summary: set during Vandread story line with characters from Inuyasha, Pretear and some OCs... uh loosly rated and might have to go up in later chapters


Hiya, okie dokie lets see... the person who is writing this fic is Dita by the way. Unfortunately I'm the only one writing this fic at the moment but maybe I can persuade some of my friends to help me out...hehe. By now you should know that this fic is a crossover of Vandread/Inuyasha/and Pretear (weird mixture I know but it sort of popped into my head) but it is basically set in the Vandread storyline with some different characters from Inuyasha and Pretear. there are also some original characters like myself, Ryoko, Sasami, Sadeko, and Ayeka (the last two are friends from other fics). Just a simple note for you to remember while you are reading is that my character, Dita, from the Three Warriors is in this fic but with a different name (Akina). Well that's about it... happy reading! oh yea if u want to know more about the Animes Vandread or Pretear then go to and/or I can not tell a lie, the only person I own is Akina, the other OCs are my friends' and the rest is somebody else's!

Chapter 1

in the deep depths of the man planet called Tarok, the solider, Hayate, watched his father give a speech to the whole military about finally beating the destructive all women planet, Majair.

"these terrible creatures do not even deserve to be called human beings, they are truly evil beings that will eat you alive. Now it is our time to destroy them and their planet. We will do this for our lord grandpa and for your comrades who have been put to death by women's hands.."

As Hayate listened to his father or should he say commander go on with his speech he looked to the other soldiers around standing beside him. he could see the two to his left almost looked identical but with some differences. They both had silver hair and gold eyes but one was taller than the other and had longer hair. he also had two maroon stripes on each side of his cheek and a blue quarter of a moon on the middle of his forehead. The other one had two distinct dog ears on top of his head. they must both be demons, he did not know much about them but he was positive that they existed. He looked at their medals on the beige and brown uniform and saw that it was almost the same but the taller one had a medal that meant that he was a certified doctor. the other one had a badge that was the same as his own, they were both 1st class vanguard pilots. the man to his right was nothing like the ones to his left. He had long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail, he also had light blue eyes. he saw hardly any metals on his uniform which meant that he was probably forced into the military.

" We are men, we are the superior race. you are all decedents from the 1st generation of Tarok, which means that we are the purest. THE WOMEN WILL PAY FOR THEIR MISDEADS!"

all of the civilians who were also listening to the speech broke into a huge applause. " Now is our time men, all of you enter the ship and prepare for the banquet that is awaiting" slowly over 100 young men entered the massive ship. " Prepare for take off."

Hayate smirked to himself ' he is so anxious to destroy a planet, he is taking off a hour early' he thought to himself

at the banquet

Hayate was sipping a glass of water, knowing that it was stupid to drink alcohol on duty but that did not stop some of the other men at the party.

" it must be hard for you, having a very important commander as a father. And at the same have the duties and powers of a leafie knight to put up with." reported one of the men that was named Goh.

" it can be tiring sometimes but what else can I do you, can't choose you relatives. but you know as well as I that we need a Pretear for the knights to use their leafie power and I for one do not see that happening any time soon." the men around him made a soft chuckle.

" so your the commander's son, huh? Well that explains the huge amount of gold and silver on your uniform." referring to his medals " what you needed daddy's help" said the man who had been to his right during the speech.

" Drop it Koga and you should not be talking you always go running for daddy when you need to pay off your major depts. You wimpy wolf!" said the man with the ears that was to his left during the speech too.

" this is no time to fight you two. Lieutenant Hayate, we have met once a long time ago when you were just learning how to fly a vanguard. This is my stupid half brother, Inuyasha" pointing to the man with the dog ears, "and I am Sesshomaru" said the man with the crescent moon on top of his head.

Hayate nodded his head for a hello gesture to both of the silver haired men then looked at the one called koga. he had remembered the name koga, he was one of the men who would bet on almost anything. But he was most known for his unbelievable speed when he raced. "So your Koga, the man who has a need for speed, you like everything that goes fast but the one thing that you _should_ be using the most does not go fast at all" he said emphasizing on the should.

"Oh and what is that!" koga snapped.

"Your brain..." he said sarcastically. Suddenly a huge siren went off through out the ship. "we are under attack" Hayate said worriedly while looking around. "everybody to the vanguards, NOW!" After the order all of the men (except for one) ran into a specific room where the could change into their vanguard suit. Hayate was the first one ready and was running to his yellow and white vanguard when his father stopped him.

"Lieutenant we are going to try out formation 'g'. We are only dealing with women pirates but they are still just as dangerous. do not hold back. I'm heading to the bridge. make me proud son!" the commander ran off in the direction of the bridge.

Hayate stared running through the old parts of the ship toward the vanguard station. He stopped and looked at the one part of the ship that he had never seen before. A massive blue orb floated in the middle of the room. He found himself staring at it for a while when he suddenly was knocked over by a mysterious person wearing an odd space suit...

Mysterious person's POV

" Hey next time can you get out of my way! Damn that hurt!" said a person with a high voice while taking off her helmet to reveille a young girl no older than 17. She had long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail but with two strands of hair and her bangs sticking out. The first thing that you would notice was her deep red eyes and you could see under her space suit was a v-necked, bell-sleeved purple and pink long sleeved shirt that showed a good amount of her mid-drift, with a matching purple and pink mini skirt. The girl looked down and saw that it was none other than a man. he was very tall and had dark blue hair and eyes. ' oh my god it's a man. I never saw one up close before but there is something about him' she thought while staring down at him. The one thing that she did not notice was that she was still on top of the boy.

The strange man started to speak very faintly" you...are...so...HEAVY!" he started to scream while he pushed her off. "You stupid woman. First off you land on me and don't think that I will care at all. second you are very heavy I thought I was going to die." the girl looked down at her slim stomach and then snapped her head up giving the man an evil glare.

"you rude, inconsiderate man." she said while taking off the outer part of her space suit." First of all I said to watch out. second a rule for all of you men never talk to women about her weight. And last I am not FAT! Dang I heard that men were cruel but this is ridicules."

"I did not say you were fat I said you were heavy but now that you mention it..." suddenly the man felt a hand slap him in the face but did not notice because he was staring at a red flashing light. "he...I mean they wouldn't...not with all these men still on the ship..." talking to himself .

"what's wrong?" she said questioningly. but he did not hear her question because he was already running towards the area of the ship where her fellow shipmates were escorting the men soldiers to escape pods. "Hey don't you run away while I'm talking to you...well, good riddance. humph" she said while stomping one foot and crossing her arms. she started to feel around her neck and found something was missing "My necklace... oh no it must have gotten snagged in his uniform" the next thing she knew she was sprinting after the strange man.

"AKINA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" even hearing her own name did not stop her. She knew who it was anyway, it was Ryoko the captain for another dread fleet. Akina got so close that she could grab hold of the man when she felt the ground shake. The good thing is that she landed on something soft, the bad news is that the same man that she was on before had to go through it again.

"What the heck was that?" she said while getting up, but making sure that the man could not get up and run off again.

"That stupid, was the separation of the new parts of the ship from the old. now let me go!"

"for god's sake stop being a baby. it is pitiful to see a man whine. I'm guessing we are in the old part of the ship, fun" she could here foot steps from some two people behind her. she turned around and saw two dread pilots that worked under her command. one wearing a very revealing black dress with long blonde hair and the other in a yellow, red, and black outfit with sort of pink hair. "Jura, Hemino, I thought I told you two to stay with Ryoko. while I looked around."

"Is that a man Akina, darn you get to have all the fun! Anyway we don't have time to argue, we have to get out of here there are..." the one called Jura said.

"...two bombs flying straight at us." the man behind Akina said coolly.

"it speaks" exclaimed Hemino.

"Damn it." Akina swore. "this so not good. You two to your dreads!" the two stood where they were, "I said now! You" she said looking at the man while walking up very close to him "this is mine" she said while pulling off her purple chocker that was attached to his uniform. She ran off towards her navy blue dread (AN: like Dita's dread from the show). She jumped in and put on her ear piece that allowed her to talk to the other women on the pirate space ship. "Sango, give me the details!" she said taking to one of the women who worked on the computers. A picture of a woman with brown hair, brown eyes, and pink eye shadow showed up on her screen.

" we are still connected to what we guess is the old part of the ship and we have now 59 seconds for the bombs to hit. I have got word that all of the soldiers men are off the ship and the rest of the women are now on this ship. except for your dread team. 45 seconds."

" go ahead and disconnect, the dread team can get out with their dreads. see ya later." she started up her dread. "all dreads move out...oh damn I'm STUCK!" she said while trying to maneuver out of a tight spot. she could also see a man's vanguard having the same problem.

"we are not leaving with out you" she heard Hemino in her ear.

"I said go...that is an order!"

"we said no!" this time it was Jura.

"Akina, what is taking you so damn long? I was out of there in 20 seconds. You only have 10 no make that 9!" Her ears were starting to hurt because of Ryoko screaming in them.

Suddenly the men's ship and the pirate's ship were absorbed by a blue light...


End file.
